Anti-friction bearings, commonly of the ball-bearing type, employed in the automotive industry at generally ambient temperature conditions are almost invariable prepared from a steel designated commercially as SAE 52,100. The chemical composition limits for this alloy, typically melted in an electric furnace and then vacuum degassed are: carbon 0.98-1.1%, manganese 0.25-0.45%, 0.025 maximum for each of phosphorous and sulfur, 0.2-0.35% silicon and 1.3-1.6% chromium. This is considered an economical hypereutectoid steel which can be quenched and temperated to provide a hardness generally equal to or greater than R.sub.c 59.
Much research has been carried on by the prior art directed to determining factors which improve bearing life. It would be of considerable importance if this material could be modified to have an increased life against rolling contact fatigue. A 31/2 to 4 fold increase or more would be of significant value to the industry.